Past is Painful
by MaeglinRumil
Summary: COMPLETED! Someone wants Tyson out of the way and resorts of magic and violence... TyKa shounen ai Characters may be a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Past is painful**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for non graphic rape and violence**

**Pairings: K/Ty, R/Ma, D/D**

**Summary: a plan to win turns into a plan to get rid of a certain someone…**

**Author's Notes: My very first BB fic… hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: BB and its characters does not belong to me… kind of AU, takes place during the championship tournament**

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

(author note's)

flashback

_dream_

Past if Painful 

By: eternal radiance

_This is another amazing win for the Bladebreakers, led by their leader, Kai. This has been their 3rd straight win and they are 2 away from being the champions!"_

_Tyson was jumping with joy, with a big smile on his face. At first he threw one arm over Kai's shoulder but when it was shrugged off, he frowned. Then Max skipped over and glomped him. Ray also fell over them, dragging Kenny and his laptop down with him, forming a Bladebreakers pile (other then Kai of course), laughing happily._

On boy angrily flicked the television screen off. He paced his room. No one could figure out what the Bladebreakers' weaknesses were. No matter how much they seemed to be losing, they always came through in the end. Especially that infuriating Tyson. Him and his annoying Dragoon and his annoying smile. 

            'My team's fighting them next. I need to find a way to make the Bladebreakers lose.' He thought to himself pacing his room some more, kicking everything that was in his way, out.

            Thoughts and plans were running through his head at 100km/h, making it spin. A faint murmur could be heard from his room door.

            "Max is the weakest… (which is not true!! I love Maxie!) no problem beating him…"

"Ushio against Ray and we might have a chance…"

"Kai will have to blade if Tyson's taken out…"

"That's it! Take Tyson out!" (I have no clue how that would work… *sweatdrops***)**

A grin was forming on his lips as he thought of his brilliant plan. Not only will the Bladebreakers lose the next round, but also Tyson will be out of the picture… for good.

~

            Tyson flopped on his bed, tiredly. He never knew that keeping such a happy face all day was so fatiguing. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

            He let out a big yawn, thinking about the events that just passed.            They had won their 3rd game and in a few days will have to battle their 4th game… But for now, Mr. Dickenson seems happy with their progress and was treating them to a pizza dinner. Max and Ray had gone out to get it with the BBA owner while Kenny had gone out with Dizzy (not that way!) to collect some information on their next opponents. Tyson and Kai had come back to their hotel room.

            Usually Tyson would have loved to go buy pizza, but today he just didn't feel like it. He was never fed much when he was little; often being starved for doing little things wrong, so that was the reason he stuffed his face now… But today, just the hint of food made him sick.

            "Tyson! Kai! Pizza's here!"

            Tyson sighed heavily. 'Here comes the mask again…'

            Before walking out he took a look in his mirror. He looked too pale, so he slapped both his cheeks creating a happier tinge. Putting on a big smile, he forced himself to skip out of the room. "Hey guys!" He chirped happily.

            Ray laughed and passed Tyson a box. "Here. We got you your own."

            "Thanks Ray! You da man!" Tyson tried not to wince and be sick at the smell of food. He took the pizza and sat down at the coffee table in front of the TV. Opening the box, he saw that it was pepperoni and cheese, his favourite, but he still couldn't eat it.

            He tried to eat as much as he could, but even after only one slice he was full. He sighed before putting down the other piece, ignoring the others who were discussing their next opponents and Kai who seemed to be watching him.

            Tyson wanted him to stop… or maybe… no

            He squirmed in his seat nervously, until he couldn't stand it anymore. "I think I'll go to bed early." He said to Max and Ray who looked at him when he stood. He walked past them and closed the door quietly, retreating to his soft, comfy and fluffy bed before falling in an uneasy slumber.

~

            Kai and the others watched him leave. The cold leader had no expression on his face, but inwardly he was wondering about his blue eyes angel.

            …Oops… did he just think angel?

            Yup. Kai had a crush on Tyson. Not that he'll ever admit it, but he did. But who would ever believe that? The cold phoenix loving the friendly dragon. They were complete opposites.

            Hence opposites attract…

            …Um… anyways…

            Max looked after his best friend. "He probably finished." The blonde kid said, working on his3rd piece of pizza.

            Ray nodded, standing up to take the 'empty' – or so he thought- box. "Just like Tyson to not clean-" The expression on his face was pure gold as he lifted the almost full box.

            "What's wrong Ray?" Kenny asked, stopping in between bites. Kai looked over, seeming uninterested yet curious.

            Ray opened the box and showed the others.

            Other then missing one piece – a small piece at that- it was full.  

            There was a moment of silence as they took in what had happened.

            "Um… maybe he's not hungry?" Kenny suggested.

            Max shrugged it off. "Ever since I met Tyson, he was always hungry, no matter what. He's never eaten so little in his life!" (that's what they think ne?) "Maybe he's sick?"

            "Do you think we should check on him?" Ray asked, looking at the others. The youngest 2 members nodded and Kai just glared. They all walked to Tyson's door and Max knocked.

            There wasn't a sound inside. Not even a single snore.

            The others got worried, especially Kai, but... no one knows that…

            "Tyson?" Ray asked.

            There was no reply.

            The Chinese Beyblader reached out and turned the doorknob, opening the door quietly. The blinds were shut and there wasn't even a lamp on. It was dark, very dark, but the other members of the team could make out a lump under the covers of the bed.

            Max sighed in relief before motioning the others to leave the room. After closing the door behind him he said. "He was probably too tired after the match to eat."

            Ray and Kenny nodded, relief apparent on their faces. "Yeah." They agreed, moving back into the living room. "He'll be fine."    

            Unknown to them, Kai slipped off into his own room, stopping just to look at Tyson's closed door. 'Are you really tired? Or is something wrong?' Was he the only one who had seen the sad expression on Tyson's face when he pushed his arm away? Even then, why would it affect the dark-eyed angel so much?

            Kai sighed, lying back against the wall, sitting on his bed.

            He buried his face in his arms. 'What I wrong with you? And what is wrong with me?'

~

            _The crimson-eyed boy found himself travelling in a strange land. Clouds surrounded him. Everything seemed to be made out of white or blue fluffy clouds. And there were strange creatures walking around. Strange creatures with-_

_            Hey! Was that Dranzer?_

_            Kai turned his head and gaped. It-or he- looked exactly like himself. The same hair, the same tattoos, the same clothes. The only thing that was different was the colours. He was dressed in white and blue (matching the clouds… I have no clue why) and Dranzer was dressed in black and red._

_            "Master Kai?" Dranzer did a double take when he saw his master._

_            "Dranzer." Kai nodded before looking around. "What am I doing here? Where am I?"_

_            "You are in the land of the bit beasts!" A booming voice said from behind him._

_            Kai turned with Dranzer crouched down, ready to attack or defend his master if necessary. _

_            "Gwydion?"_

_            A brown and golden gryphon bt beast stood before them, every bit as royal as he sounded._

_            'Gwydion… He's the bit beast of that guy in the next team we're fighting…' Kai thought suspiciously. What would Dean's bit beast want with him?_

_            "I brought you here to tell you something." Gwydion said ruffling his feathers slightly, looking a bit embarrassed._

_            Kai nodded, motioning for him to continue._

_            Gwydion snapped his beak before looking away. "Dean … it's about Tyson." He said finally._

_            Both Kai and Dranzer's eyes widened. In less then a second Kai's death glare was at full blast. "What did you do to him?" 'No wonder he didn't seem okay today.'_

_            "Dean ordered me to get rid of him."_

_            "WHAT??!!!"_

_            "But you can't!" Dranzer shouted. "Tyson's the only one-"_

_            "I didn't say I did," Gwydion interrupted him, miffed that they would even think such a thing. "But Tyson might not be blading the day after tomorrow."_

_            "Explain might." Kai ordered. He knew that he couldn't stand up to the power of a bit beast, but damn straight he will try anything if something had happened to his Tyson._

_            "Well, you might find Tyson a bit… younger… he won't remember anything of the present, just the past."_

_            But that's…" Dranzer drifted off when Kai turned to look at him. "That's what?"_

_            Dranzer looked anywhere but into his master's eyes. "His past… wasn't exactly the best…"_

_            The cold prince faltered. "How… how do you know about Tyson's past?" He asked accusingly._

_            Gwydion jumped to Dranzer's defence. "Tyson's connected to all bit beasts. We all know everything about him."_

_            Kai felt some kind of emotion run through him. Something that he'd never felt before. Why didn't he get to know everything about Tyson? All he knew was that the younger Beyblader was cute, always hungry, always happy, okay strong… whatever everyone else knows. But none of them ever spoke about their past. Dranzer and Gwydion seemed to know a lot about it…_

_            He was snapped out of his thoughts when the golden brown gryphon cleared his throat. "I have to go now, but I'll leave you with the cure. I warn you though, its not that easy."_

_            "What is it?" Kai growled. As soon as he gets out of this, he can go check on Tyson._

_            "The only way to get him back to normal is to make him happy."_

_            Kai smirked. That shouldn't be too hard. He didn't notice that Gwydion had left until his bit beast spoke up. "Its not as easy as it sounds, Master Kai. "The red phoenix boy said. "If Tyson doesn't remember us, then he doesn't remember his grandpa. He'll only remember his parents._

_            There was a touch of disgust and hatred when Dranzer said the words 'parents'._

_            "Explain." Kai ordered his bit beast. Tyson had never talked about his parents and all Kai knew was that the midnight eyed boy lived with his grandfather, just like he did. But he was the only there because his parents died in a car crash, and from the apparent disgust on Dranzer's face and voice he bet that Tyson's parents weren't dead._

_            The red phoenix looked nervous to talk about it, but he figured that since Tyson wouldn't say a thing about it, and Kai was only able to talk to him that he had to say it. "Tyson's parents… they… abused him…" The last part was said in a tiny whisper._

_            "He's feeling down because he has to hide it from you guys and because it was around this time of the year that they really…. Laid it on him… They did the worst possible thing to a child."_

_            Kai's eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened. "You don't mean…"_

_            Dranzer nodded, knowing exactly what his master was thinking about. _

_            Kai was filled wit fury. That was just wrong. Really disgusting. What person would do that to a child? Let alone their own child. He suddenly wanted to beat them, to kill them for what they did to Tyson. It wasn't fair that he had to suffer and go through so much pain. He vowed to himself that he would do anything to keep Tyson from getting hurt more._

_            Suddenly a blue streak ran up to them, flinging itself into Dranzer's arms. "'zer…"_

_            It was Dragoon. Just like Dranzer, the blue dragon was almost an exact copy of Tyson, except for the clothes and the colour scheme. The bit beast was much lighter in blue and from the face he looked a bit older too._

_            "'Goon?" Dranzer asked, stroking the sky blue hair. "What's wrong?"_

_            A muffled voice answered him; the face snuggled deep into the phoenix's chest. "It's Ty… he… doesn't remember me anymore…"_

_            Dranzer gave a shrug to Kai, who was watching the two bit beasts with a hint of jealously in his crimson eyes. He wished that he and Tyson could be that close. 'And whose fault is it?' A part of him argued._

_            "Dragoon's just the same as Tyson, not only in looks, but in personality and past as well." Dranzer gave a sad smile. "I know exactly what you go through wit Tyson… it just took me a few more centuries…" He whispered something into Dragoon's ear and the blue dragon pulled away, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry…"_

_            Kai smiled, one of his smiles ever. "It's ok, I should get back to Tyson anyways…"_

_            Dragoon nodded, a bit sad._

_            "Don't worry." Kai added. "I'll do my best to get Tyson back to normal and no one will ever hurt him again. I swear it."_

_~_

Forms shifted and moved outside one boy's door.

            "It's your turn to wake him!"

            "No it isn't! It's yours!"

            One boy sighed heavily. "Let's just all do it together." They all nodded before opening the door and peeking inside. Spotting the tiny lump in the covers, they crept over to the bed and threw the covers back. "TY-son?!"

TBC…

Eternal: hehe… im evil ne? but you kinda figured what would happen right?? Well, if you didn't, you'll have to wait… *evil grin* 

review please!!! Right down there! (I think I got it right….)

 II

 II

 II

 II

----

\  /

 \/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Past is painful**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for non graphic rape and violence**

**Pairings: K/Ty, R/M, D/D and D/D ^^**

**Summary: a plan to win turns into a plan to get rid of a certain someone…**

**Author's Notes: My very first BB fic… hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: BB and its characters does not belong to me… kind of AU, takes place during the championship tournament.**

**Thanks to: **

Kenichi Minezaki: My first reviewer for this fic! Thank you! And of course I'll continue! Don't like leaving fics unwritten unless I really lose interest in them!

Leera of the Aquatic Blade: thank you so much! Love your name by the way! J

Shinigami29: I'm happy you liked it! 

beyblade fanatic: you'll find out, don't worry. *hint: Kai's still dreaming… kinda :P* I'm honoured that it'll be part of your favs! And I really liked your fic 'A Past Catching Up to the Future'. I hope you're not quitting on that one yet!  

Kitty-Black-Heart: I'm glad you like it, ne! Thank you very much!

Amara: hehe… start's the hardest part. I'm lucky it turned out okay.

Angel-Goddess: don't worry, dun plan on letting anyone down. Of course I'll continue! It's already written down, so all I have to do is type it out. 

KawaiiAngel4: About Tyson's parents… well, I didn't have much info about them… actually, none. So Ty's parents are made-up characters. I'll be grateful if anyone can find any (even just a bit) of info on them.

**AN: thank you sooo much to everyone! Even the people out there who read my fic and didn't review it! *mock bows* and without further adu (is that how you spell it???) let me get on with the show!******

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

 (author note's)

flashback

Past if Painful: Chapter 2 

By: eternal radiance

            Instead of a 14-year-old boy in his bed snoring his head off, there was a 4-year-old kid, staring back up at them with big blue-grey eyes that should be illegal because of their size.

            "Tyson?" Ray asked, shocked. How was it possible that's just in one night their team member had turned into a chibi?

            The tiny boy looked at him. There was fear in his eyes as he tried to back away from them.

            "What did you do? What happened?" Kenny asked, booting up his laptop to see if Dizzy knew the answer to this.

            The chibi, Tyson's eyes filled with tears as his back met up with the wall. Who were these people? And why did they think he did something bad? Why did everyone blame him for everything? Just like his parents. He was very scared. Would these boys beat him like his parents had?

            He curled up into a ball, wishing for them to go away and leave him alone.

            The others looked at in him surprise. They knew that it was Tyson. He had the same blue-grey eyes and the same long blue hair that fell over his eyes. But this chibi's face was so filled with pain and sadness. Why?

            They all jumped and Max let out a little squeak when the door suddenly banged against the wall, which scared them.

            Tyson curled up tighter. This loud entrance, it could only mean-

            He gave out a cry as he was suddenly picked up and held tightly. He struggled, trying to get out when a soft voice whispered into his ear. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

            Chibi Tyson looked up and found himself staring at big crimson eyes filled with -love?

            Max, Ray and Kenny gave an audible gasp, too shocked to say anything at the sight of Kai holding a baby Tyson in his arms. If anything, they expected him to be disgusted and horrified by the sudden change. 

            "Kai," Ray finally found his voice to ask. "What's going on? What happened to Tyson?"

            "And what happened to you?" Max chipped in his bit before cringing, realizing his mistake. 

            Kai sighed heavily. His team mates were eventually going to figure it out so he might as well tell them now while nothing has happened at the moment. 

            The "cold" prince sat on the bed, watching protectively as Tyson made himself comfortable in his arms and snuggled in his new home. Kai could tell that the tiny angel didn't completely trust him yet because the abuse poured onto him had taught him not to trust anyone, but Kai's arms offered strength and comfort, something that the tiny Tyson never received before.

            The other Bladebreakers gathered around Kai, sitting on the bed as well while Kai told his story, starting with the dream and Dean's request and ending with what he found out of Tyson's past.

            "You mean Tyson's parents actually beat him?" Max asked horrified.

            Kai nodded. "It actually gets worse then that…" He looked a bit uncomfortable saying this without Tyson's permission, but they had to be told. "They… took advantage of him…"

            Ray, Max and Kenny's eyes almost popped out. 

            "Oh. My. GOD!" Ray exclaimed. He shut up when Kai shot him a glare. The crimson eyed boy could feel Tyson shaking in his arms from the fear of Ray talking so loud. 

            Max glanced at him. "But that doesn't explain…" He trailed off, just making gestures to point at Kai and Tyson.

            Kai gave him a glare but when he shifted his gaze to the angel in his arms, it softened. "I…" He said, then pausing. He really didn't care what the others thought and if Tyson didn't return his feelings, well this would be a chance to take care of him. "I love him."

            Just like with the information before, the 3 boys were shocked at this. Who wouldn't be? Kai, the cold, mean, heartless phoenix loved the friendly, way-more-then-hyper, kind dragon. Even their bit beasts were opposites.

            Kai smirked, watching the emotions and the thoughts running through the other boys eyes. This was going to take a while for them to register so he turned his attention to the little baby in his arms. "Tyson, are you hungry?" He asked softly. Knowing Tyson, he was always hungry at no matter what time and being a baby, it was possibly not much different. 

            He saw a fearful look on the boy's face before he nodded his head slightly, the blue bangs falling in front of his face. Kai picked him up and walked to the kitchen, leaving the shocked members behind.

            After grabbing a donut for himself, he offered the box to Tyson but to his surprise the chibi hardly even finished one and that wasn't that big. He gave him a worried glance but didn't say anything about it as he too Tyson to the bathroom to take a shower.

            He ran the water until it was nice and warm before starting to undress himself. Since he hardly had the time to change after waking up, he was only dressed in a pair of boxers and a long t-shirt. Kai blushed slightly but reminded himself that Tyson was a chibi and here was nothing to be embarrassed about. When he tried to tae off the giant t-shirt that Tyson had on, the chibi shook, but did not try to stop him. After taking the yellow shirt off, he could see why.

            There were cuts and bruises all over Tyson's back and chest. Most of them were just scars that seemed a bit old but they were still scars. It shocked Kai because he had never seen these. He didn't think anyone had ever seen them. 

            "Oh Ty…" He whispered as he cuddled Tyson close to his chest. He didn't know how anyone could hurt his sweet angel at all. Even he, being as cold and mean as he seemed couldn't raise one hand at him. A tear ran down his cheek as he looked at those old scars. "Tyson… I wish I could take away the pain…" He said, gently washing on the wounds. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there…"

            To his surprise one tiny hand raised to brush the tear away. "Kai… crying… why?" Then with the realization that he spoke out of turn, he clamped one hand over his mouth, which Kai gently pried away. "You can talk Tyson. I don't mind… I like hearing your voice."

            Tyson nodded but didn't say anything so Kai continued to talk. "I'm crying because you got hurt and I couldn't be there to help you."

            The chibi looked up at him in confusion. "…why?"

            "Because I love you! It hurts me to see you get hurt!" Ka said fiercely. Tyson gaped upon hearing those three words. "Kai… loves me?" Then he shook his head wildly. "But mama and papa said no one love Tyson. That don't work. No one can love Tyson…"

            Kai pulled him into his arms and placed a kiss on Tyson's cheek. "You're wrong. Your parents are wrong. The others love you. All our bit beasts love you. I love you…"

            Tyson was quiet for the moment and Kai washed their hair. He quickly got them out, finding that both him and Tyson were turning into raisins. Rummaging through the clean laundry, he threw on his normal pants and tank top before choosing the smallest t-shirt and shorts he had for Tyson. It looked so adorable because even though they were the smallest, they were too big and hung off Tyson's shoulders and waist until Kai tied the strings to the shorts. He also brushed Tyson's hair before tying his own in a low ponytail, letting the bangs hang loose. 

            It wasn't until they were getting out of the bathroom when the chibi spoke up softly. "Kai?" He asked.

            "Yeah, what?" Kai answered with his own question, lifting Tyson up to look into his eyes.

            "What is bit beast?"

TBC…

eternal radiance: hehe… I know, im so evil…. Cliffhangers all the way, nene? Oh well, please review ne?? pleasepleaseplease??? With lotsa whipped cream and tons of nice juicy cherries on top??? Nene??


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Past is painful**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for non graphic rape and violence**

**Pairings: K/Ty, implied R/M, D/D and D/D ^^**

**Summary: a plan to win turns into a plan to get rid of a certain someone… a certain blue-eyed, blue haired someone…**

**Author's Notes: My very first BB fic… hope you enjoy it! kind of AU, takes place during the championship tournament.**

**Disclaimer: BB and its characters does not belong to me… **

**Thanks to: **

Muy-Kech Chea: I'd admit, my version of Kai makes him a bit… OOC. Although Ty as a chibi… KAWAII!! Too much sugar and cuteness. My fics are based on it… only cuz I had too much suga! No good… could've been from the donuts I had today… hence Ty and Kai eating donuts… Anyways, Kai can stand Ty like that cuz he never thought that Ty was so… opposite of what he shows. He also somewhat knows the loss of parents, even if its for a completely different reason. J Anyways, I'll try to have the next.. and most possibly last part of the fic up by sometime this week… thanks for reviewing!

Lena the Outlawed Bomber: I'm lazy too… nothing wrong with lazy people! I don't review stories unless I really really like them or the authors say they won't update 'less they get reviews… ^^'

Darkspider: I'm glad that my fic is different! I've read most Ty/Ka fics (on fanfiction.net anyways) and none that I've read had something like this… although the chibi part I somewhat got from the Chibi Curse by Bester… sorry… I didn't want to kill Ty and I need someway to um… well, yeah… ^^ And with the updating, I promise as soon as I can, I will… as long as my cyber teacher doesn't give me more work. You gotta update too!! Love your fics! Ty/Ka all the way, nene?

Orange: Like I said, too much cuteness… im drowning in it… lol :P

Minted*candi: More??? On the way!! Lol! That's it! Thank you! (no im not crazy) I was wondering who Takao was ^^' and yeah, I do think a lot of really happy people have problems.. there's always something wrong… some part they want to hide… unless, they just normally happy… I guess that works too! And about continuing… who wouldn't with so many reviews nene??

Aka-mikage2002: thanks for yor review! I'm glad you like it! *happy happy joy joy*

Angel-Goddess: *stands beside Angel-Goddess* oh my… *pokes* I can't go to jail for making a reviewer faint can I?? Lol. I love Ty/Ka too. Too bad there are so little of them… Kai/Rei isn't bad but… heh… can't resist Ty/Ka… too cute together… ~hehe~ with all these wonderful reviews, you can expect another update… hopefully this week… I'll send you another email when I finish, k? BTW, your new fic, make it Ty/Ka, please please please???

Minezaki Kinichi: way too much energy, but that's okay… makes everyone happy ne?? yeah, Ty doesn't remember Dragoon, its really sad… I wanted some twist…but don't worry, everything will turn out alright.

Nanashi: I want to kill Ty's parents too, but… I don't want it to be like other fics… so, hopefully it won't. They're in jail now… never to be coming back out… *takes apple and review* thank you!

Kitty-Black-Heart: I could never hurt Ty! But.. he does get a tiny bit hurt in my fic… but not by Kai… he's there to make it all better! *puts hand over mouth* opps…hehe,... major spoiler… well, not that bad I guess…^^'

KawaiiAngel4: "bit beast?" poor Tyson… so… cute! He didn't get Dragoon until later… hence the show, but…Dragoon was always with him… in spirit! So Tyson wasn't that shocked that he had a bit beast… um… in this chapter…

Shinigami Seth: of course! Updates… now?? O.O

**AN: I think I had too much sugar!!! O.O O.O hehe… anyways, third chappie!! And the next one will be the last… I wonder what happens… hm…. Thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed my fic!!******

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

 (author note's)

flashback

//bit beast talking to master//

Past if Painful: Chapter 3 

By: eternal radiance

            "See?! He doesn't remember me! He doesn't remember any of us!" Dragoon whined from the bit beast world where all beasts go to when they are not blading. He curled up against Dranzer, who held him closer to his chest.

            "Shh…" The red phoenix comforted him. "I'm sure Master Kai will explain to him and he will remember you. And if Master Kai can make him happy, then Master Tyson will be back to normal!"

            Dragoon sniffed and nodded. "I hope so…"

~

            "I have… beyblade?" Tyson asked quietly, hoping that Kai wasn't just kidding. "Yes, yes you do. And inside is Dragoon, your bit beast." He gave the chibi the blade, making sure that he didn't cut himself on the sharp edges. "Here."

            Tyson took it gingerly, holding as if it were a treasure. Which it was to him, because he had always wanted one, but never gotten the courage to ask his parents for one. He looked in the middle where there was a sky blue dragon. Tyson stroked it with on shaking finger. "Dragoon…"

            //Tyson!//

            The small boy jumped when he heard his name being shouted out. He looked around quickly. No one but Kai was there and he was sure that it wasn't the ruby-eyed boy. "…voice…" he mumbled to himself.

            "That's Dragoon talking to you." Kai explained.

            "Dragoon, talk?" Tyson asked and received a nod for response. "Cool!"

            There was a bright flash and 2 boys stepped out. One resembled Kai but was wearing black and red and the other looked like Tyson but in his older years and was dressed in blue and black. Both had a symbol on their foreheads, signalling who they belonged to.

            "Ty!" There was a cry and the adorably-confused chibi was picked up into warm arms. Tyson blinked at the boy that was holding him up. "Issat D'goon?" He asked, blinking his giant grey-blue eyes at the others.

            Dragoon almost beamed that his Master knew him. He stuck his face in front of Tyson's ad stared into the big blinking eyes before him that were filled with confusion. Then in one quick motion, the blue dragon made a funny face, causing Dranzer and Kai to smirk.

            Tyson just stared at him. Then he brought one hand to feel Dragoon's forehead. "Think 'goon's sick." The chibi said, to Dranzer's great amusement. He started laughing loudly at the dumbstruck expression on his love's face. Kai smiled as he watched Tyson returning to his somewhat happy self. Except, this time it was real.

~

            Oh my god… that's not Kai laughing, is it?" Max asked, peeking behind the door.

            Ray shook his head and pointed to the 'other' Kai. "I think that's Dranzer. The one that is white and black and blue is Kai."

                Max nodded his blonde head. "He's cool. So's Dragoon."

                //Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?// Draciel asked in his head.

            "Of course not!" Max answered, smiling. "You, are the best." He felt his bit beast's happiness.

            Ray smiled. Of course, he and Drigger had known each other for so long and he was glad to see his team-mates getting along with their own bit beasts. 'Although its kinda hard not to, considering we're so similar.'

                All of a sudden, Kenny ran in, holding Dizzy in his arms. He accidentally ran into the door, causing both dragons and both phoenixes to see Max and Ray there.

            "Ouch…" Kenny rubbed his red nose.

            "You better tell them now." Dizzy warned from the laptop.

            Kenny looked around then under the influence of Kai's glare - because he disturbed his time with Tyson - he gulped and nodded. "Well… you know Dean's bit beast-"

                "Gwydion." Dragoon put in.

            The chief nodded. "Yeah. Gwydion. Apparently he's trapped inside Dean's blade. He shouldn't be there in the first place because of the magic he possesses. He's supposed to be a free spirit, but because he's trapped, Dean orders him around. That's why they've bee winning in the first place. They should've lost awhile ago."

                Kai was angered. So basically they would be the ones to win, but because Dean took Tyson out, their chances of winning were lessened. 'I won't let that happen!' He thought to himself in his mind. 'We will beat him, whether Tyson is a chibi or not!' He didn't realize that he was scowling until a gentle tug on his pant leg caused him to stop thinking and come back to reality.

            "What?!" He asked harshly. It wasn't until e looked down when he immediately regretted saying it. Tyson had moved away from him, a look of deep fear in his eyes.

            "I'm sorry, Tyson. I didn't mean to…" Kai said softly, slowly reaching out to pick the kid up. The chibi looked as if he would have bolted any minute now, but he relaxed as Kai rubbed one hand over his back, soothing him.      

The others gave a smile as they watched the little kid turn their cold and fearless leader into a little softie, totally controlled by the innocent, big-eyed kid.

~

            "Ty, are you sure that's all you're eating?" Kai asked for the 10th time, trying not to sound like a mother hen nagging her chicks.

            The dark-eyed chibi nodded then yawned before snuggling into Kai' chest.

            "Aww!! Look at that boy and his little brother! They're so adorable! A woman exclaimed to her friend.

            Kai sighed – also for the 10th time. He'd been hearing these remarks everywhere he and the other Bladebreaker members had gone and was deeply annoyed. Tyson was the adorable one, not him!

            He stroked the chibi's dark hair and placed a small kiss on his forehead then pulled him closer to his body to keep him warm.

            They'd gone out for dinner, trying not to be nervous about the match with Dean's team tomorrow. It wasn't the blading that made them nervous. It was the fact that Tyson was still a chibi.

            "Are you sure he'll change back?" Max asked quietly.

            Ray looked at Kai who was currently cuddling Tyson closely. "If not, then we'll beat them anyways." He said and the blonde nodded his agreement.

~

                The next morning Kai woke up the sun rising, as he always did. He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed that the place beside him was cold, and there was no one there.

            "Ty?" He said, opening his eyes slowly. There was a deep pain digging in the center of his chest. He shot out of bed, just like the morning before and ran out of his room.

            "TYSON?" 

            But no matter how hard he tried, he could ot find the blue-eyed boy anywhere.

            The others came out of their rooms, Max bashfully trying to fix his clothes before exiting Ray's room. But Kai ignored them. "Kai, what's wrong?"

                "Dranzer!" Kai called to his bit beast instead.

            //Yes, Master Kai?//

            There was a red flash and Dranzer came out of his blade in the same fashion as Kai; black boxers and a blue tank top.

            "Where's Tyson?"

                The red phoenix paused for a moment, digging in his mind to look for the tiny presence that was Tyson. "I can't… he's not… I can't find him…" He finally said.

            Kai gaped at him. "But…"

                Suddenly the red phoenix's eyes widened and he ran out of the room, towards Tyson's room.

            The others followed him, stepping in as they saw a sky blue figure in the corner, hugging itself.

            "Tyson?" Kenny asked, Kai and Dranzer knew differently.

            "Goon, what's wrong?" Dranzer asked, using Dragoon's nickname. He crouched beside the curled up form of Tyson's dragoon bit beast. 

            "It's Tyson… he's hurting a lot…" Dragoon said, clutching onto his love's arm. "That thing… it's starting again… it's happening again… and it hurts…"

                It didn't take a genius to figure out what has started happening again. 

            "Where. Is. He?" Kai asked, enunciating every word. Once he finds whoever is responsible – most likely Dean – they are not going to live another minute.

            Dragoon paused, trying to bring up the link between his blader and himself. Finally he opened his eyes and wiped the tears away. "I can't tell… it's not far from here, but Ty's... not awake."

                Kai was about to storm out and go on a frantic search when Mr. Dickenson ran in, all dressed. "You boys! What are you doing? We're expected at the arena in 20 minutes! We're going to be late if you don't change now!"

TBC… 

**Eternal: not that big a cliffhanger, ne?? well… sorry this was so late and short… I have… one chapter left, hang in there k?? Please review!!! Kudasai??**


	4. NOT a chapter! Just a note to readers!

Yami Zen: Hey everybody!! No, this is not a chapter. I'm just writing this note to tell you that, 

A) Yes, I did receive your review, Angel-Goddess… and am considering more chapters… at least 3… maybe 4… 

B) I'm in the process of writing them and this may take awhile… because I have a major French project to do… only the art part though… I'm in the process of making a pyramid for the game… yes, I'm all crazy... it's a freakin' French presentation and I'm doing more work then I should be doing…. lol, that's ok…. That's why my friends say I'm crazy… lol 

C) Expect the next chapter up… as soon as I have time to type it… I've written it, and its down… in hard copy... on paper that is… the perks of having a boring class… time to work on fics..

D) Does anyone know anything about **Typography**??? My other project (CyberARTS project) is on making a workshop of Typography with a partner… and… well, I know a little, but does anyone have anything that would help??? I'm writing up the lesson plan/handout… if anyone knows something, I'd really appreciate it! Plus, it'll help get the fic up faster! Hehe~ Email me! Or message me at zeni24@hotmail.com. I have msn if you wanna add me too!

Thanks ppl!


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Past is painful**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for non graphic rape and violence**

**Pairings: K/Ty, implied R/M, D/D and D/D ^^**

**Summary: a plan to win turns into a plan to get rid of a certain someone… a certain blue-eyed, blue haired someone…**

**Author's Notes: AU-ish… Ha! Go Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: BB and its characters does not belong to me… **

**Thanks to:******

Minezaki Kenichi – AWWW!!! Ha, Tyson goes missing… and… well… hehe, you'll see… he comes back in the next chapter… with more angst…O.O

Friday – Desperate, ne??? well, can't let someone be desperate now, can I? So here's the next chapter…

Sabredrigger – Thank you so much!!! And by the way, happy b-day! (I hope I'm not too late…^^;) This chapter's for you then!!

Beyblade fanatic – Tyson will be ok… dun worry… And DON"T STOP!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE??? If you need help thinking, I'll help! Email me!

Angel-Goddess – WAAAIIII!!! Long review!!! And, yup. I'm adding more chapters! YAY! Thanks for your idea, but if I made Tyson forget, then it'll be too much like The Chibi Curse… ( go read it if you haven't… soo kool!!!) so I did something different… well something like it… with a twist… you know, I never noticed that I write things with twists… but now that I think about it, its fun!!! ~hehe~ And yeah, it's a deal! Plus the fact I couldn't end it properly with only one chapter anyways…

Minted*candy – lol…if I knew his jap name before, I would've used it… Takao sounds nicer I think..

Darkspider – AWW…sorry… this one's a kinda-cliffhanger… well….hehe, I'll let you read it..

Lina the Outlawed Bomber – Do they have Tyson and Kai plushies??!!! AWW!!! So cute!! I want one too! 

Dia – Of course I'm continuing!!! It just might take me some time… dun worry, it'll continue til I'm done

Jewel – What happens??? Not telling!!! You'll have to find out like everyone else!!! :P

Darkarc – Thank you! I love writing this story… and ~hehe~ a review for weach chapter… O.O I never do that when there's already so many chapters up… lol

**AN – **And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!! Love you all!! And guess what?? My birthday in… ehm…. (April 20-March 24)… can't think at the moment… but its on April 20… YAY!!! I'm gonna be sixteen!!!! And I'm dying my hair electric blue… not that it'll show much! Gonna freak my parents out badly… lol****

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

 (author note's)

flashback

//bit beast talking to master//

Past if Painful: Chapter 4 

By: eternal radiance

            Ray was first to step up to the arena. He frowned at his opponent, a big boy in his mid-teens, about the same age as Ray himself. While Ray wore his usual Chinese outfit and headband, this boy had a baggy pair of jeans with kneeholes, a black muscle shirt and a red bandana. There was a glimmer of silver, which Ray guessed to be an earring on his left ear.

            Ushiro, the guy's name, also held a black and green blade, grinning from one ear to another. In fact, all the teams members seemed to be grinning, menacingly that is.

            Ray's golden eyes narrowed into slits and he clenched on his beyblade harder. He could feel his bit beast moving around, impatient for the battle to begin. The Chinese boy himself was itching to pound this guy into the ground.

            The audience and spectators on the outside were cheering and shouting for their favourites, half for the Bladebreakers and half for Dean's team (who doesn't have a name… I just noticed… ^^;), but even they could feel the tension in the giant room between the two teams. Both teams glared at each other while AJ gave a short description of the teams winnings and histories.

            Ray and Ushiro both waited until the announcements were over to hold up their blades.

            Ushiro smiled. "You're going down."

            Ray gave a smirk, a Kai-like-smirk. "I don't think so." He said, ready to make the fight one of his best.

            "-AND LET IT RIP!!!"

            Both blades were launched into the ring at frightening speeds, ready to do some serious damage.

~

            The whole audience in the stadium watched in awe as a bright green light appeared and a blade slowly fell to the ground.

            Ushiro stood, not believing his eyes. Ray retrieved his beyblade, throwing the other one at his opponent. Or should I say EX-opponent. He and Drigger had not waited very long before unleashing the white tiger's (not the team… the bit beast) ultimate attack, making it one of the shortest battle's in the Beyblade Championship Tournament history. Ushiro and his blade had not stood a chance against Drigger's power and for some reason, Kenny and Dizzy found out that now that Gwydion wasn't working his magic, the opposite team was nothing compared to the Bladebreakers' bit beasts.

            "Nice, Ray!" Max bounced over while Jazzman announced the winner of the 1st round. 

            Ray spared Ushiro a glance, not that he deserved it. "He was nothing." Then he grinned. "You're up next, Maxie! Win it for Tyson!"

            Max mock-scowled when the Chinese boy tried to mess his hair. He saddened  bit, wondering what had happened to his best friend.

            "Max, you alright?"

            Max found himself blushing at the concern that was found in those pools of gold. "Yeah. We'll find Tyson. We will!" He gave Ray a smile and a wave before walking up to the ring.

            "NEXT UP, WE HAVE JEFF AND MAX!"

            Everyone at the sidelines cheered – except of course for Kai – but Max found himself missing the one person who always gave him the most support and who was always there to help him. Before the blonde's turn to blade, he could always hear Tyson's voice above everyone else's – sometimes even Ray's – and Max was saddened that his best friend wouldn't be here to see him now.

            //We'll beat him. And we'll find Tyson.// Draciel said from the blade. //As soon as this is done, Tyson will be back with us. You'll see.//

            Max nodded. 'Thanks Draciel.' Then he turned his attention to his opponent. Jeff was a normal boy, except that his hair was bright purple and short and spiky, making it stick up and out to different sides. He wore black shorts and a giant black t-shirt, almost covering the shorts.  His eyes were abnormally purplish and the way they sparkled freaked Max out. Not to mention the 3 other members behind him. Jeff looked almost like a rebel version of Max.

            Max lifted his blade and launcher. "You're not going to win, you know." He said to the other boy, confident in his blading skills and in his bit beast.

            The other boy gave a big smile and a laugh. "We'll see." He said before launching the blade as AJ announced the beginning of the match.

            Max growled and launched his as well, Draciel going into an offensive rather then a defensive. 

            "AMAZING!" Jazzman announced. "IT SEEMS MAX HAS RAISED HIS OFFENSIVE T BALNCE HIS DEFENSE!"

            "That won't help you." Jeff said, grinning widely.

            This time Max was the one to smile. "We'll see."

~

            Yet another flash of colour blinded everyone in the stadium as the next battle came to an end.

            "Go Draciel!"

            Most would wonder at this, seeing as Max had already been winning and a simple push would have been enough to throw Ushiro's beyblade out of the ring, but the blonde wanted everyone in Dean's team to pay for what they've done to Tyson. He knew that they were the ones, especially with their giant smiles. Just thinking about it made him mad.

            "Draciel, Fissure!" He yelled out, his eyes still closed from the bright light.

            When everyone's eyes opened, they saw the final blow – Max's blade slammed down, not on top, no on the side, but BEside the other blade, cracking the arena and causing Jeff's blade to tip over neatly.

            There was a deafening silence as everyone looked around shocked. Not only had Max made a new move – which Ray, Kai and Kenny all knew had never been practised before – but he had also had the hardest hi ever, making it seem as if his beyblade's weight was much heavier the others.

            As the audience gathered together in groups to talk, Max's blade was getting weighed and checked over. A tense 5 minutes later, when Kai was finally fed up - he wanted to go see Tyson, not sit around not doing anything – the judges announced that the blade was no heavier then it should be and did not exceed the Tournament rules.

            Max was declared as the winner of the 2nd round, making it 2-0 for the Bladebreakers.

            Dean kept glaring at his beyblade and that confirmed Kenny and Dizzy's suspicions that Gwydion was not using any magic. 

            "AND NOW," Jazzman yelled out to the audience, "WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU ALL!" He gestured at the Bladebreakers. "SINCE TYSON IS OUT WITH A COLD, KA WILL BE BLADING. SO GET READY TO SEE THE LEADERS IN ACTION!!!"

            Dean smirked from his side of the ring. "Missing something? Or someone?"

            The Bladebreakers leader growled at him. " Where, is, he?" He asked, enunciating each word to make it a threat.

            The brown-haired boy waved his hand, dismissively. "Oh… around…" Then he gave a wicked grin to Kai. "You know he makes the right sounds when he's being taken. It's just so irresistible."

            Kai growled again, promising death and more in his eyes. He raised his blade and Jazzman took this as a signal to start the match. 

            "LET IT RIP!!"

            Both blades were launched at the same time, earning screams and cheers in the crowds. Red and gold smashed into the other as they fought for the ownership of the ring.

            "You're not going to win with Dranzer, you know. He doesn't stand a chance against Gwydion." Dean smirked, getting ready to call out his golden gryphon. But before he could do anything or say anything, Kai called out to him.

            "It's not only Dranzer."

            There was a bright flash – once again – both blue and red and everyone looked up in shock and amazement as they saw the **2** bit beasts appearing from Kai's blade. Yes, that's right. **TWO!** Dragoon was pissed off that he couldn't battle Dean himself and so Kenny and Dizzy came up with a solution to use both Dranzer and Dragoon in Kai's beyblade.

            The red phoenix entwined with the sky blue dragon, the two legendary Chinese animals tat symbolized courage, love, peace and more. (I'm making this up… I really dunno what the symbolize, other thn they're used a lot as symbols in my culture) 

            "Dranzer, Dragoon… SPIN FLAME!" Kai ordered, pointing to the quivering blade in the middle of the rign. Starting off the attack, Dragoon ran the blade around Dean's blade just like his storm attack, and it ran faster and faster, a sort of flaming shield appearing. It quickly engulfed the blade and with a final leap – like Dranzer was hovering – it entered the cycle and slammed down hard on the top of Dean's blade, the fall giving it more force then ever.

            There was a giant shattering as the audience tried to see through the flames. Little by little, the flames died down and in the middle of the ring spun one blade, both red and blue, fire and water, while the other one lay beside, the bit broken.

            Dean stared at his blade. It couldn't have happened! Gwydion was much stronger then that. His eyes narrowed. That weak gryphon was going to pay once they got back. He was about to pick up his blade when there was another flash and a great roar. People in the audience were wondering by now whether they should bring sunglasses to the next matches. 

            "WOW! THIS IS A SHOCKER! GWYDION, THE GOLDEN GRYPHON HAS SHOWN ITSELF, EVEN WHEN THE BLADE IS NOT MOVING!" Jazzman yelled out over the cheer of Kai winning.

            "YOU!" Gwydion almost launched himself on Dean, who was now quivering in his boots – ehm… shoes. "I'm going to make sure you never get another bit beast trapped in there again!" And with one sweep of a wing, Dean and his teammates and their blades were swept away.

            Gwydion nodded at Kai, who was holding his blade in his hand. /Tyson./ He said in his mind. With a nod and a walk to the others, Kai and the Bladebreakers ran off the stadium as Jazzman was announcing them as the champions.

            "Give it to Mr. Dickenson!" Max yelled back when he saw the announcer had no one to give the trophy to. Then he too ran off, trying to catch up to the rest of his team.

TBC…

**Eternal radiance**: not as big of a cliffhanger is it?? Sorry bout the blading scenes… my first time writing all this blade action! Hope you enjoyed it! And REVIEW, please!!! (my CAPS LOCK button is sooo screwed…. It undo's when I press onto the shift… is that weird or what???)

And I guess you can ignore the chapter (note) before this then… maybe I should just delete it… ^^;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Past is painful**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for non graphic rape and violence**

**Pairings: K/Ty, implied R/M, D/D and D/D ^^**

**Summary: A plan to win turns into a plan to get rid of a certain someone… a certain blue-eyed, blue haired someone…**

**Author's Notes: yay!!!!! Chapter 5! Excellent!**

**Disclaimer: BB and its characters does not belong to me… **

**Thanks to:******

Angel-Goddess – WOW!!! Another long review!! Thank you! O.o I seriously didn't think about the whole blue hair thing + Tyson, but… lol, now that you mention it, it may because of that… I think. But… I was thinking more of an electric blue, or navy-blue works too. lol. I just hope it'll look nice, cuz it looks real cute on Tyson. You're starting a manga?! WOW! I always wanted to do that, but I can't draw people proportionally… they turn out okay but… meh

Beyblade-fanatic – Thanks, lol. I love getting emails and messages and such! Makes my day lots happier. 

Merle-chan – Thank you! I love Kai/Tyson as a couple! So cute together!

Joce – thanks for the update about Ty's dad! But yeah, I just saw the episode where Ty's dad tells them about the bit beasts… hehe, I missed it awhile ago. And hehe, you'll find out what happens to Ty… now!

Sabredrigger– Luv you lots, too! Lol! Thank you so much! I promise I'll work harder on my spelling…

Minezaki Kenichi – Glad you like the battle, I guess watching so many eps did something lol, other then fire up some passion for writing just about every slash couple that looks cute to me… lol. Of course I will continue!! Don't wanna stop this fic! 

Minted*candy – hehe, I just guessed what Dranzer and Dragoon symbolized, but its pretty close to some of the Chinese stuff my parents tell me and all that, and since Japanese isn't that far from being Chinese, I figure… I really hope you get the writer's block off!

Darkspider – yeah, no that big a cliffhanger… this one isn't either… I never knew I liked writing them so much… *sweatdrops*

Darkarc – I'm glad you like it! And well, I had to make up something for Max's Draciel's move, took it from pokemon… lol

Lina the Outlawed Bomber – Kai will make Tyson better. He's always there for him! So cute ne?? I'm glad you lie it, and isn't Sapphire and Ruby from pokemon or is it just me?? I wanna play that.. weird, ne? An-almost-16-year-old playing pokemon… shh… my friends don't know, but I still do!

**AN – this chapter has implied rape in it, if your younger then 13 and/or cannot handle that stuff, please DO NOT read!! … on a happier note… kinda…  why DO I always write these scenes??? I think there's something seriously wrong with me. Hm… not that happy… I should just let you get back to the story… :P but I dun wanna!!!!! **

**…**

**just kidding! ENJOY PPL!!!!******

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

 (author note's)

flashback

//bit beast talking to master//

Past if Painful: Chapter 5 

By: eternal radiance

            "Are you sure this is the place?" Ray asked.

            Gwydion had led them to the abandoned factory that wasn't that far from their hotel room.

            The golden gryphon, now in the shape of a teenage boy nodded his head, but Kai didn't even wait. He stalked in, kicking the door open before any of them could say a word. When he say what lay before him, his anger surged even more and he punched the guy's daylights out until he lay unconscious (the guy, not Kai!).

            The others stood at the door, shocked by the scene. Tyson lay against the wall, eagle spread, his hands and feet bound in shackles, chained to the wall. The boy that Kay had punched out had been covering the fact that Tyson had been ridded of his clothes, but now they could see. There was a mixture of blood and sweat on the clue-haired boy's thin body. The blood dripped down from what looked like whip marks and cuts, and most of all, teeth marks.

            His navy blue hair lay limply, his chin was down to his chest and the others couldn't tell whether he was unconscious or worst, dead.

            Kai rushed up to him. "Tyson…" he whispered, but the boy before him didn't move. He gently tilted the other's chin so that his face faced him. Tyson's eyes were bleak, as if shocked by what had happened to him. "Tyson, wake up!" Kai shook him gently but received no response. 

            Ray helped get the cuffs off. They couldn't find the key anywhere but Kevin had taught him some lock-picking skills when he was still with the White Tigers, so now was a good time to put them to good use.

            Max scrounged (I don't know how to spell this word… just say its _looked_) around and found a clean blanket to wrap Tyson in, who was shivering no one knows whether it was from the cold or from the fear and pain. 

            "We need to get him back quickly!" Kenny stated when he had asked Dizzy to check Tyson for major injuries. She hadn't reported anything major other then his temperature was slowly rising.

Kai bundled Tyson and picked him up as gently as he could.

"What about him?" Ray asked.

"Leave him." Kai ordered, walking to the door. He stopped when Gwydion stepped in front of him, slightly unnerved that someone would stop him from getting Tyson away from this horrible place. He was able to a questioning glare when Gwydion motioned to the Bladebreakers to form a group. "It's easy to get back then having people watch us." He said as an explanation and in a bright flash, (there's something with me and bright flashes… O.o) they found themselves back in their hotel room, right at Tyson's door.

Kai placed him on the bed and waited while Kenny got some medicine and Ray and Max got the first-aid kit. Without a word they gently and carefully cleaned and bound Tyson's wounds. After that, Kenny, Ray and Max went to get some food, sensing that their leader needed some time alone. They left Kai, one hand clasping Tyson's hand and the other hand brushing the long dark bangs from the smaller boy's face.

Looking into his love's eyes, he noticed that they were not as glassy, but they still seemed far away.

"Tyson." The phoenix boy whispered, stroking his love's cheek. He hesitated; not exactly sure of what he should say. He'd never done anything like this before. He had always been taught that emotions were a waste of time and that he shouldn't act or use them. But Tyson brought something out in him. Something that he thought had been lost forever. He knew that he had to say this, knew that he didn't have a choice. 

Kai opened his mouth, trying to express in his own way what he wanted. "Come back to me… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for not protecting you like I said I would. Like I promised. Please come back… you don't even have to forgive me… just come back… I can't stand you hurting like this… please… I… I love you… Please come back to me…"

He could feel a stinging in his eyes and brought one hand up to find that his cheek was wet. He was… crying? The last time it was just a tear, but this time… he was really crying. The tears ran down his cheeks, streaking over his blue tattoos. He tried to stop: telling himself that tears or emotions were a weakness, just like he had taught himself when he was first sent to live with his grandfather. But now he didn't care. His grandfather couldn't hurt him now anymore without being arrested or at least taken away. He didn't care about anything but getting Tyson back.

The tears kept coming and a few dropped onto Tyson's face. Unknown to the crimson-eyed boy, the smaller boy on the bed blinked and looked up. His dark eyes widened but he didn't say a word. He could see that his team leader was crying… for him? He'd… never seen Kai cry before, and debating on saying something, but something stopped him, making him pretend to still be asleep.

'I don't deserve him…' And deep, deep down he really believed it.

~

            The next morning Tyson had not gotten up yet so Kai decided to get fixed up first. But when he returned from taking a shower, he saw that the bed was empty. His chest hurt and he wondered why this was happening for the third time.

           'Dranzer, where's Tyson?' He asked through the connection between him and his bit beast. He could feel his bit beast searching before he heard a relieved sigh. //He's in the kitchen, Master Kai.//

            Kai gave a laugh. 'Thanks.' He should have figured that the first thing Tyson did when he woke up was to eat. But when did Tyson ever wake up so early? It was only 8 am according to Kai's clock.

            Oh well, as long as Tyson was up, he didn't have to worry anymore. He took his time changing and combing through his hair before looking into a mirror. He was about to head out when a scream tore through the Bladebreakers' suite…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

            A scream of joy that is… (haha, worried ya, ne??)

            "TYSON!"

            Kai got to the kitchen and saw Tyson on the ground, with one hand gripping a frying pan, while the other held onto his head. Around his waist was the form of Max, smiling contently. "You're okay!" Then the blonde noticed the murderous look on Kai's face and winced before helping Tyson up. "Sorry."

            Tyson smiled and Kai wondered how he could smile when so much has happened to him. "Don't worry 'bout it Max! I feel fine!"

            Ray and Kenny suddenly appeared beside Kai and the Chinese boy combed a hand through his black hair. "What's happening?" He asked before doing a double take when he saw Tyson. "WOW! You're up early! Are you okay?"

            Tyson stuck out his tongue. "I do wake up early you know!" Then he looked at Kai. "But I don't wanna do anymore training. We did enough yesterday!" 

            There was silence until Kenny spoke up. "We didn't train yesterday Tyson. Neither did you." Everyone was really confused. What had happened? They remembered the events of Tyson being a chibi, but it seems as if Tyson didn't remember.

            Tyson looked confused at his team members' faces. "What are you talking about? We had that match yesterday. Maybe you guys need to get some sleep. I mean, I don't want you fainting at tomorrow's match."

            Max blinked his illegally-giant eyes. "We don't have a match tomorrow, Tyson."

            Tyson blinked back, his eyes just as big. "… Even better! You guys can get some sleep then!" He turned back to the frying pan in his hand, apparently ending the conversation.

            Kai watched him and blurted out, "Since when did you cook?" He asked.

            Tyson flushed and turned around. "I… felt like it." He put the pan down and reached to the fridge to get out some eggs. 

            The others took this as an excuse to get together and discuss and that is what they did. They pulled Kai with them, who was still shocked that at the fact that Tyson didn't remember. Didn't remember anything. Not even that he confessed his feelings. He stayed silent as they argued over what they should do.

~

            //Tyson? Tyson?//

            The navy-blue haired cutie stopped what he was doing. 'What's up Dragoon?'

            //Are you sure this is a good idea? They will figure it out.//

            Tyson sighed, pushing back one strand of hair. 'No they won't. Not if you or Dranzer or anyone doesn't say a word about it.' When his bit beast didn't respond to him, he continued. 'It's better this way. Kai deserves someone better then me… He'll forget about me soon… It'll never last…'

            //Then you don't know Kai well. He loves you a lot.// Dragoon argued.

            '…He'll forget about me…' Tyson thought, more to himself then to his bit beast.

TBC…

**Eternal radiance: What do you think happens next?? Truthfully, I'm not really sure myself. O.o Well, guess I should start working on it then?? Review please!! And I'll try to get the next chapter out soon… **

**Ps: Does anyone have a good suggestion for an Art ISU (Independent Study Unit/Project)?? Part of the catch for being in cyber is that we instead of an exam like all the other classes; we have to make an end-of-year giant project that is worth about 30% of our mark. **

**But I'm having trouble thinking of a topic… especially when my head is full of story ideas… hey, that might be a good project… some kind of story… but a couple of my friends from the other class have already done something like that… and I highly doubt my teacher would be very appreciative of a SLASH Ty/Ka story :P So, if you have any ideas, mail me please??? **

**Pps: hint on how big it is, last year me and two of my friends (on special demand) were allowed to work together and we made up our own little band… ish… it wasn't that great, and I wanna do a project by myself, although I would have wanted to do that again, cuz it was fun. **

**I made up a few songs and made midis of it… can't find it now though… :P so that's how large this project is. Oh well, betcha no body read this far anyways, to whoever did, thanks for listening to me b*tch… Thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Past is painful**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for non graphic rape and violence**

**Pairings: K/Ty, implied R/M, D/D and D/D ^^**

**Summary: A plan to win turns into a plan to get rid of a certain someone… a certain blue-eyed, blue haired someone…**

**Author's Notes: Chapter 6 is up!! Finally!! Few more chapters to go!! Are YOU ready for it???**

**Disclaimer: BB and its characters does not belong to me… **

**Thanks to: **

KawaiiAngel4: First off, I don't think Kai plans on being dumped and second of all, I don't think Ray and the others plan and Kai being dumped… and third of all…. WHAT KIND OF STORY WOULD THAT BE???!!! Lol. Dun worry. They get together… opps… saying too much now… See how getting older makes me say things I dun mean.. I mean… hehe, no offence to anyone older then me… Means you get to drive!! That's a good thing. Well, next chapter, updating… EXCELLENT look for the next chapter, (after this of course) soon… verrrryyyy soon… hehe (too much suga)

Firehedgehog: Thanks… I think… lol

Chibi-chan: How did you find my fic? Cuz I'm trying to see if I can find some more good Ty/Ka, but dun wanna go through every single story looking for one cuz authors dun put up notices about the pairings or whether it's a yaoi or not… ^^; And yup, Tyson won't be down forever. Thanks for reviewing!

Angel-Goddess: Um…what can I say? Tyson is just so very irresistible for his own good. Oh my… every 3 days?? Can you say obsessed?? J/k. Guess I better update faster, then, ne? And yes your doing a great job reviewing, makes me feel bad now… But seriously, I always look forward to you and everyone else's reviews! I love getting feedback from people! And I promise to review lots beter when you get your next chapter/fic up. I really luv your idea for a fic, and no I won't steal it… I dun think my art teacher would go for just a story…Oh yeah, I haven't checked out your site, but I will soon! Soon as I've got the time. I wanna draw too! I'm working on my own site now… actually, it's just going to be a portfolio, but I'll send you the url later, soon as I finish.. which won't be for a while. I've never made one before, so this is all new to me.. Should I use DreamweaverMX, or FlashMX? Or maybe Frontpage?? I dunno… Oh well, thanks for the review and I promise to try harder!

Joce: Kai angst, ne? More like both of them, but oh well. Yup, I try to update as fast as I can... dun wanna keep you guys waiting!

Minezaki Kenichi: Nope, T is no longer a chibi. I'm really sorry if it sounds confusing, so I'll try to explain. During the night, before Tyson got taken, he was happy (becuz of Kai) and sp he turned back. Then he got kidnapped. So he's a normal boy now.. well, as normal as he gets.

Minted*candi: YAY! Fav author! *happy, happy* I'm really glad that my fic helped you get rid of your writer's block. I'm looking for your next chapter to be up! Yup, end of year project. Nope, I'm not in IBO. I'm in a program called CyberARTS. It's like art and tech together. Kinda fun. Takes time though… always havta skip lunch… can't be good for me… Ooo… manga.. let me know when your done, k? And your gonna have some fight over Ty, cuz I wanna own him too! 

Darkarc: YUP! Updating! I'm so glad that makes everyone so happy! And they'll be together, soon… somewhere.. um… that's doesn't work… oh well. No worries!!

Fans Yaoi: I'm glad you like my fic! They do loo cute together! And to whoever doesn't think so… *nyahhhh* opps…um… yes… 16-year-old girl… too old to stuck out tongue… nah… no wonder everyone thinks I'm younger… ^^;

Darkspider: Interesting... hehe. Glad you think so. Oh, Kai won't be disappointed for long… no worries!! I hope I can get the next chapter out too…

Lina the Outlawed Bomber: Your characters sound so cool!!!! And I wanna see your pics. Send my the url as soon as they're up, please??? I dunno Gene Satrwind, but I bet your characters are really cool. They sound cool… I'm repeating myself now… ^^; And I am so happy that so many people like my fic… Thank you so much!!!

**AN – Well, I'm on my sixth chapter!! Thanks to all the people who've read and/or reviewed my story! Love you all! You call tell I'm in a happier mood, nene?? Dunno why I am… oh well, happy mood means more stories, which means more happy other ppl! So I'll be happy so that I can make other people happy!! That's my logic. Lol and you wonder if I'm actually really turning 16 or I'm lying. I'm not lying, I swear on… on… umm… I dunno, but I'm really turning 16 in… 5 days!! WAHOO!**

**Read and review please!!!**

**Hikari zen: HAPPY B-DAY TO ME!!! HAPPY B-DAY TO ME!!! HAPPY B-DAY TO MEE-EEEEeeee, HAPPY B-DAY TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **

**Yami zen: maybe I should be Hikari zen… *sweatdrops*******

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

 (author note's)

flashback

//bit beast talking to master//

Past if Painful: Chapter 6 

By: eternal radiance

            //Then you don't know Kai well. He loves you a lot.// Dragoon argued.

            '…He'll forget about me…' Tyson thought, more to himself then to his bit beast.

~

            Behind the door, Kai was watching Tyson sadly. He'd only been able to hold the blue-haired angel for a day. Not even. His arms itched to be around the other boy again. 'Why did I even hesitate today?' He asked himself, but he already knew the answer. He was scared.

            Tyson as a chibi didn't know that it was wrong for a boy to love another boy. All he knew was that someone was giving him the love he had never received as a child. But now he did. What if Kai had confessed his feelings again? What would have happened? Would Tyson push him away? Call him names? Say he'd never want to see him again?

            There was a bigger chance of him saying that then there ever was of Tyson returning his feelings. All he could do is wait and hope. Maybe the blue- eyed angel did return his feelings. 

            Kai smiled faintly of course. Wouldn't do to have anyone see him smiling. Only Tyson could see his smile. He was the only one that Kai would smile for. 

            After that, he returned to the living room where the other members were sitting, having already been served breakfast. Kai noticed first that Tyson was not among them and second that he had never seen Tyson come out of the kitchen during his musings.

            "Where's Tyson?" He asked.

            Max shrugged. "He said he wasn't hungry. I think he went out back." The blonde said, going back to the scrumptious eggs and bacon in front of him.

            "I never knew Tyson could cook so well." Kenny commented to the others but Kai ignored them, going back to his favourite past-time. Tyson-watching.

~

            Tyson could feel himself being watched. 'Does he have to do that?' He asked himself. It unnerved him a bit. 'Face it. You like it.' Another voice in him spoke.

            '… I do. But… it's better this way…'

            He pulled out his beyblade. 'Come on, Dragoon. We might as well train. We have nothing to do anyways…'

            He felt his bit beast nod and they walked to the back where there was a ring, made especially for the Bladebreakers to use and battle in.

            Tyson sent Dragoon and watched as the blade whirled around in a circle, letting out sparks from scratching the bottom of the ring too hard. He watched as the ring suddenly contained a tiny tornado. Tyson smiled and in his mind he directed the tornado, testing if the blade would follow his instructions. 

            Suddenly, out of nowhere another blade flew past him into the ring. Tyson turned to see his best friend grinning at him.

            "Hey, Tyson! Mind if I join ya?" The blonde asked.

            Tyson shrugged and gave a smile. "Not at all, Max. What's up?" He asked as he watched the two blades go right at each other. Sparks flew everywhere but the boys ignored it.

            Max came up beside him. "Is there something you're not telling us?" He asked. "We're best friends you know."

            Tyson gave a carefully placed smile. "Of course not! I'd tell you everywhere!" He waved his arms around, trying to avoid eye content.

            Max frowned but he wouldn't let the subject drop yet. "Even about a certain beyblading leader of ours?"

            Tyson's head shot up and he stared at Max for a while, an almost nervous look in his deep-blue eyes. Then just as quickly as it came, it left, replaced by a confused look. "What are you talking about, Max? What about Kai?" 

            Max bit his lip before opening his mouth. "Do you… care about him? Care for him?"

            Another hurt look was found on Tyson's face before being replaced yet again. "Of course I do! Don't you? He is part of the team…"

            The blonde shook his head, not sure whether Tyson was just really naïve or whether he was pretending. Seeing as strange hurt looks passed his face every time Max said something about Kai, he guessed that it was the latter. "You know I'm not talking about that, Tyson!" He almost growled and was surprised when he saw Tyson flinch. "Um… sorry Ty, I didn't mean to…"

            "It's okay.." Tyson made a feeble attempt to smile. "I think… I should… go…" And without even picking up his beyblade, he took off from the room and ran back to the sanctuary of his bedroom.

            Max stared at him, angry with himself for raising his voice when he knew Tyson had just- wait a minute!

            A while ago, Tyson wouldn't have flinched when someone was angry with him or yelled at him. Instead he would have retorted back. The blonde wondered whether Tyson had really forgotten what had happened to him, or he was choosing to forget because it was too painful. He also wondered how much he really knew his best friend now. He gave a soft sigh. There was so many things to think about, too many questions and too few answers.

            He knelt down to pick up his best friend's beyblade and his own. "Guess it's up to Ray then?" He sighed quietly before leaving the room.

~

            Tyson was hiding under his blankets, trying to pretend that nothing was real. That this was all a dream. Max had not just yelled t him and Kai really didn't love him. Maybe it wouldn't have caused this big problem in the first place…

            But it didn't seem like an illusion. A dream. It was real. Too real…

            He gathered the pillow close to him and held it to his chest. The tears started to run down his cheeks and he hugged the pillow tighter, biting his lip as he tried to stop crying.

_            'Stop crying!' _

_'You're so weak!'_

_'Shut up, you brat!'_

_'I wish we never had you!'_

His mind remembered the memories. The memories that had hurt so much. That he had tried to keep deep down. He tried taking deep breaths to calm him down and stop crying. When he finally got control over his sobs, a knock was heard on the door.

            "Tyson? It's me Ray. Can I talk to you?"

Tyson wiped the tears from his face and was trying to decide whether to answer the door or to make Ray think that he was asleep. He decided that if no one else were with him, then he would let him in. Tyson didn't really feel like talking to Max or Kenny, and especially not Kai.

When he didn't say anything Ray spoke up again. "Tyson? It's only me. Please open the door." He heard a bit of shuffling on the other side of the door. He was about to speak again when the door cracked open and he saw one deep blue-grey eye peek out. Assessing that there was no one but the tiger boy, Tyson opened the door wider and beckoned him in.

            Ray entered, not saying anything about how secretive Tyson was. He sat on a part of the dark covered bed while Tyson crawled to the middle, with his arms wrapped around his legs, which were pulled tightly to his chest.

            There was a moment of silence as Ray thought of how to start. He didn't want to scare the younger boy off by saying something hurtful. He didn't have to think any longer when Tyson spoke up instead. "You know, don't you?"

            Ray was surprised, but he understood what Tyson meant. It hadn't been that hard to guess that the dark-haired beyblader had tried to deceive his teammates, but they just didn't know why. It wasn't as if they would treat him differently then before. He was still the same Tyson, just maybe a bit more fragile.

            "And you want to know why."

            It wasn't a question; more like a statement when Tyson had said it. He knew that his teammates couldn't be fooled for too long. 'So why did you think you could?' A voice inside him mocked, but he brushed it away.

            "You can't tell Kai, ok Ray?" He asked before revealing anything. Ray nodded, but didn't promise anything. He felt that this reason Tyson had would only split the team if it were told. Especially to Kai. Plus, he, Kenny and Max were already taking the matters in their own hands, all having witnessed what had already happened and knowing their captain's feelings for the boy.

            Tyson saw the nod and with a sinking feeling he knew that he really couldn't stop Kai from finding out. 'Especially with all the times I've caught him watching me…' Maybe that was why Ray was at his door; to find out info for Kai.

            Tyson sighed and brought one hand up to brush through his hair. He wouldn't really be able to explain much without telling Ray the whole story – starting from his childhood. So he did. He told Ray about his parents; how they all of a sudden started to hurt him, how his grandpa had fought with them and won custody over him, placing his parents in jail where they deserve. 

            Ray listened as Tyson spoke, and the blue-eyed boy found that it didn't hurt as much as keeping it inside him forever. But Ray still heard only a monotone voice. Only once did Tyson's voice shake, when he was telling of the… rape. By his dad and Dean and his team.

            As Tyson reached the most painful part, Ray reached over to give him a friendly hug (WAIII!!! Calm down! Ray is Max's and Tyson's Kai's! No mixing! FRIENDLY hug, mind you!)         He winced as he saw Tyson flinch, but the boy didn't pull away and so he held him.

            Tyson started to cry, but bit his lip to try and stop. Ray saw this and hugged him tighter. "Ty. Tyson. Stop biting your lip. It's okay to cry."

            Tyson tried to shake his head but Ray took his face in his hands and looked him in the eye. "Ty, it's okay to cry." He repeated. Then he understood what the younger boy had implied when he shook his head. "It's no weak, Tyson. Everyone cries. It doesn't automatically make you weak if you do though."

            Tyson looked deeply into Ray's golden eyes and whatever was in there, whether it was the sincerity in Ray's voice, or the gently sparkle in Ray's eyes, we don't know, but it must have convinced him that the tiger boy was speaking the truth. He took a few gulping breaths then relaxed. Not completely, but enough.

            Ray smiled and rubbed the small of Tyson's back gently, soothing him. "See," he said when the tears dried up. "It wasn't that bad now, was it?"

            Tyson stuck out his tongue, half-heartedly. "'Course it was." Then he yawned, a sign of his fatigue.

            "Let's get you to bed," Ray said, helping Tyson climb beneath the blankets. He drew them up to the dark-haired boy's chin. "Get some sleep." He said not giving any room for arguments.

            "Yes, big brother." Tyson said sarcastically.

            Ray pretended to think as he stood at the door. "Well, I am older then you by almost a year…" (I'm not sure about this fact… but let's just say its something like that…) He chuckled and ducked while a fluffy white pillow was thrown at his head, "Now, no staying up or no desert for you."

            Tyson blew him a raspberry, (hehe… I just figured out what that meant… O.O), and snuggled into his blankets. Ray left the door slightly open in case something would happen. After on last thought though, he walked back in to place Dragoon on the table beside the bed. Tyson had already fallen asleep and Ray reached out to draw the blankets up to his chin once more. "Sleep tight." He whispered.

            The tiger boy walked out to join the others in the living room of the hotel suite.

            Kai was nowhere in sight, Ray noticed before a blond bundle bounced into the startled boy's arms. "RAY!! How's Tyson?" Max asked, looking up into the golden cat eyes. 

            Ray smiled down at him and sat on the couch, drawing the blonde into his lap. "He's sleeping. You better keep quiet."

            Max made a zipping motion on his lips and smiled.

            "So, what happened?" Kenny asked from the other side of the room quietly.

            Ray hesitated in telling the younger two boys, but Tyson hadn't said that they couldn't know and plus, they had the right to know about their teammate. So he told them a shortened version of Tyson's past. He watched as the expressions on their faces went from shock, to disbelief, to anger and back to shock as more and more of Tyson's tale was unfolded.

            At the end, he sat back, waiting for the others' reactions.

            "Hold crap…" Kenny finally said, shocking his teammates and his laptop as he said it. His fingers had bee placed over the keyboard, typing as he listened, but now they had froze, fingers over the keyboard, but not touching. They just froze right there and were motionless. But Kenny's use of a swear word made Max get out of his shock as well.

            "What… what do we do?" Max finally asked.

            "Do about what?" Kenny asked, confused.

            "Hello? Any genius at home? Dizzy asked sarcastically. "Do about Kai and Tyson of course!"

            "Oh…" Kenny said.

            "Well…" Ray thought out loud. "It's obvious of Kai's feelings for Tyson. And I think we can safely say that Tyson has the same feelings for Kai."

            "But Kai thinks that Tyson doesn't like him." Max argued.

            "And Tyson thinks that he doesn't deserve Kai, although we know they're perfect together." Ray finished.

            "So… what do we do?" Dizzy asked.

            "…The 3 MATCHMAKERS to the rescue!"

            Then they all remembered that Tyson was still asleep and so Ray out his hand over Max's mouth, Max's over Kenny's and Kenny's over Ray's.

            "HEY!" Dizzy complained and 3 "shhs" were directed towards her.

            "Sorry…" She whispered. "Don't forget about me!"

            Ray gave a chuckle after prying Kenny's hand from his mouth. "Fine. The **4** Matchmakers."

            Max and Kenny gave an evil grin. (really hard to imagine, but try anyways???!) "So, how'd we start?"

TBC…

**Hikari zen: Matchmaker, matchmaker, **

**make me a match,**

**Find me a find**

**Catch me a catch.**

**Matchmaker, matchmaker, **

**look through your books,**

**And make me a perfect MATCH!!**

**Yami zen: I think we should ban Hikari from singing… *plugs her ears***

**ANYWAYS… Lol. Funny, funny… review please?? For my birthday present??**

**PS: this was one of my longer chapters… wow… anyways.. my friends are asking me what I want for my birthday… I dunno…  what do I want?? Any ideas???**


	8. Just a poll

**Eternal radiance**: hey ppl, I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter (I'm working on it! This chapter's just gonna be a lot longer then the other ones…), but I was answering one person's question on who would be the better pairing, and well, I thought this might've been a good thing to put up, just in case anyone has anything to add or contradict on it. 

I want to see if there are any people who agree or have anything to say. I know that most of whoever is actually reading this, is a Ty/Ka fan, but I want to see why people tend to favour Kai/Ray more the Ty/Ka. So this was a review that I wrote for that person:

(Take into account that this IS my very first Beyblade fic, therefore I am fairly new to all this. I know the characters only from how other authors describe them and I'm hoping that after this I will be able to write the fics more accurately then I have been writing them.)

_lol...__sorry... the first time I wrote a really short answer to your question, but now I'm hoping to change your mind.... (yami zen: pleasepleaseplease???) Anyways, th__e__re are many reasons for me to choose Ty/Ka, and well, you can see for yourself if you think they are/aren't true._

_first of all, have you seen the eps where Kai leaves the Bladebreakers for black Dranzer? I just saw the a few days back, and after that I'm truly convinced that Tai is the one for Kai, but I guess it could be different for everyone..._

_1. Tyson was the one who seemed the most upset about Kai leaving the group_

_2. He was the only one to actually cry about it, and Tyson's doesn't cry often in the eps... (Or so that I've seen)_

_3. While everyone else was also on somewhat upset when __K__ai leaves or ignores them, I have never seen Tyson get more pissed at him... lol, kinda funny actually_

_4. Kai and Ray seem so similar that its a bit hard to picture them together... for me at least... they're ok, but I prefer Ty/Ka_

5. Tyson's always the one to keep trying to get Kai to feel. He's never given up on Kai even if some of the others have…

6. And well, like my other review, opposites attract. Kai and Ray have too much in similar... I think I said that... so next point

_7. Truthfully, I dun see how Kai and Ray not offending the other would actually mean anything. Sure it might mean that they understand each other better, but it doesn't mean that they are a better pairing... I mean, don't most guys try to annoy the person they like just to attract their attention? Well, it usually works that way in life._

_8. Kai and Ray are too cool (as in almost not caring sort of cool.... I__'__m not sure how to explain it, but I will do my best) with each other. I think if you separate them, there's not much proof that they even acknowledge the other much. But if you take Tyson and Kai, a lot of the things that Tyson does in each episode have something to do with Kai. Whether he's pissed off at him, or worried about him, or just cares in general. It's almost as if the only reason Kai sticks around is because Tyson (and the others but mostly Tyson) was able to show him that they needed him, and they were a better team with all of them._

_Anyways... in all, that's all... I think... I dun know if you even bothered to read the whole thing, but hopefully I changed your mind... even just a bit... if not, the I tried... ^^_

_ps: Kai/Ray's not that bad I guess... I was reading some of the other points, and well, they sound like they could work... although none of those points changed my mind one bit about Ty/ka._

_But either way, if you write a Kai__/__Ray or a__Ty/Ka, good luck to ya!___

            Let me know whether you agree or disagree, or if I got something wrong ok? I want to know why people like different pairings. If I got anything wrong, please let me know, ok?? 

The next chapters coming out soon, dun worry! 

~eternal radiance


	9. Chapter 7

**Title: Past is painful**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for non graphic rape and violence**

**Pairings: K/Ty, implied R/M, D/D and D/D ^^**

**Summary: A plan to win turns into a plan to get rid of a certain someone… a certain blue-eyed, blue haired someone…**

**Author's Notes: Chapter 7 la!!! Lol, Ray, Kenny and Max play matchmaker!**

**Disclaimer: BB and its characters does not belong to me… **

**Thanks to:******

Everyone who reviewed my last chapters… sorry I'm being lazy right now and just wanna finish this chapter so I'm not writing individual thank yous… I promise I'll make it up to y'all!! (hehe, I sound like.. I don't dunno… I don't usually say y'all..) ****

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

 (author note's)

flashback

//bit beast talking to master//

Past if Painful: Chapter 7 

By: eternal radiance

            "Tyson! Tyson!"

            The blanket was pulled off Tyson's head and two people pounced on him.

            "Geroff!" Tyson said, throwing a pillow over his head. 

            Unfortunately for him, the pillow was snatched off from his head and the blinds were opened to reveal the bright, sunny sun. The people bounced on his bed, making him jump up and down. He groaned, bringing one hand to shield his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'm up, I'm up."

            A bunch of clothes were shoved in his arms and he was pushed to the bathroom. Then with some giggling, the people left.

            Tyson opened his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror. A mile slowly grew on his face. "I never knew Ray and Kenny could giggle." He said to his reflection.

            Stripping down (mou, control your hormones, people!), he stepped into the shower, careful of the slashes and cuts on his back and chest. He stood under the warm drizzle of the water for a while; just enjoying the steady beat on his body.

            Tyson gave a sigh and began to wash, still being very careful with the cuts, hoping that they will not open up again. He washed his hair and stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

            It was only then that Tyson looked, actually looked at the clothes Ray had shoved in his arms. There was a midnight blue silk long sleeved shirt with silver buttons. Then there was a pair of black leathers pants, not too tight and a bit big. A silver belt finished the look.

            "Ty!" Tyson heard Max from outside the door. "Hurry up! We're all waiting!"

            Tyson took one last look in the mirror when he finished dressing. "Why do I have to wear this?" He asked himself.

            "Tyson?"

            "I'm coming!" Tyson said, running one hand through his hair once more. He didn't have enough time to brush it completely or to put it up, so he'd just have to leave it like that.

            "TY – son..." Ray's voice trailed off as everyone took a look at what Tyson was wearing.

            The silk shirt fit him perfectly, the sleeves flaring slightly at the ends. The pants were a bit too big and a little baggy on Tyson, giving him a more rugged yet cute and sexy look. The brushed down hair and the blue eyes completed the rest.

            Tyson's hair fell over his eyes, almost passing his shoulders. He blinked as everyone stared at him. "Um… you guys… what's up?"

            This snapped everyone out of their dazed states, enough for Tyson to take a look at what they were wearing. Everyone had leather pants on, which weren't that noticeable but might attract some attention. Their silk shirts all matched their eyes.

            Kai had left out his wrists blades for once, but he still had the customary scarf around his neck. His hair was pulled into a long ponytail as usual.

            Ray had his bandanna around his forehead, but other then that, he looked exactly the same as everyone else did. His golden shirt brought out a sparkle in his eyes that Tyson didn't know whether to beware of or not.

            'They're planning something…' He thought to himself as he looked over at Kenny and Max. Then he noticed that they too had a sparkle in their eyes.

            "Where are we going?" He asked instead, trying to ignore the sparkle.

            "You'll see!" Ray said, grabbing Tyson and Max's hand and dragging them off, out of the hotel. Kenny followed with Dizzy and Kai came in last, stopping to lock their suite door.

            'Where ARE we going?' Kai asked in his head, but of course his mind didn't know so he couldn't answer the question.

            All he could do was follow his teammates and hope that Ray had not planned something really bad for them to do. 'Why am I doing this again?' He asked. He really didn't know why he agreed to follow Ray and the others around. 'It's for Tyson, you fool.'

            He growled in his mind. 'I'm not a fool…' But that was all he said as he walked down the streets, watching Tyson who was still being pulled by Ray. He glared at the Chinese beyblader, mentally willing that he would let go of his love's hand.

            Of course that didn't happen, but he could always wish right?

            Kai was stopped in his thoughts as he heard Max call his name. "What?" He asked coolly. The blonde strayed behind Ray, Tyson and Kenny until he and Kai were walking side-by-side.

            "You like Tyson, right?" The blonde asked in response to his question. He was only asking to confirm, although he and the others already knew it. Max didn't wait for Kai to answer. He knew that his leader wouldn't. 

            "Tyson's my best friend and if he's sad, I'm sad. Right now, he's not showing it but he's really sad. It's hard to see him like that. He should be happy and carefree, not sad and careful. He didn't deserve what Dean and the others did to him. He didn't deserve whatever his parents did to him." Max snuck a look at Kai and noticed that the ice prince was actually listening to him. "He needs you. He needs you more then he knows it. Tell Tyson you care ok? He doesn't believe it when we tell him. He has to hear it from you."

            Kai looked at him. Max was speaking the truth. He could just tell. He nodded stiffly, indicating that he would tell Tyson, earning him a bright smile from the blonde. 

Max beamed and Kai noted why Ray had fallen for the blonde. It was the bright smile and the endless energy that directed the tiger to Max. "Thanks Kai!" He smiled. "We'll try to keep away enough for you two to be alone." Then he bounced off, sharing the news with Kenny, who was looking back at the two of them.

            As Kai watched them whisper and giggle, he wondered what he had gotten himself into. 'Oh man…' He thought silently.

~

            A few minutes later, Ray dropped Tyson's hand. "Here we are!" Everyone looked up to see giant rides and huge tents. Tyson could smell the odour of cotton candy and candy apples. "WOW!" He said, his eyes gleaming. He had always wanted to go to a carnival, but had never dared to ask his parents, in fear that he would be beaten.

            Kai watched Tyson as the blue-eyed boy acquired the sparkle in his eyes. 'He really is cute like that.' The cold-eyes leader thought to himself.

            "Aww, thanks you guys!" Tyson said, his eyes gleaming as he took in the rides and games, and of course the food.

            "Let's pick where we should go first." Dizzy said from the laptop.

            "What do you mean?" Kenny asked, opening the computer.

            A picture of a Ferris Wheel flashed on the screen as everyone gathered around. "You can see everything up there. That would be a great place to start."

            Ray nodded. "Let's go then!"

            He, Max and Tyson ran off towards the giant Ferris Wheel while Kenny packed Dizzy away and Kai trailed behind.

~

            "Let's go on that one!" Max pointed out.

            "That one!" Tyson said, pointing at another.

            They were sitting on the Ferris Wheel, which was different because they were able to fit at least 6 people. So they were all in together. Tyson sat between Kai and Max, Kenny sat between Max and Ray and Kai sat between Tyson and an empty seat. Confusing enough?

          _Tyson_                 Kai sat beside Tyson who was beside Max, who was beside Kenny, who 

_Max_                  _Kai_             was beside Ray, who was beside an empty seat that sat beside Kai.

  _Kenny_          _(-)_                        (long sentence… lol)

            _Ray_

            "OHOHOH! That one first, please?! Kenny begged from his seat. So they decided on that, seeing as the Chief has never acted this hyper before. Tyson and Max grinned while Ray and Kai looked a bit scared. 'When is this going to end?'

~

'Crapcrapcrap!' Kai yelled internally as the ride literally flipped up and down and round in gigantic loops. Beside him, Ray was acting the same way, seeing as he had his eyes shut tightly. In front, Tyson, Max and Kenny had their hands up in the air, yelling and screaming like there was no tomorrow. 

When it had finally ended and they got off, Tyson, Max and Kenny each shared a grin as they looked at the older bladders in their team. "Let's go again!" They cried out, attracting some attention from the bystanders.

            "Pleasepleasepleaseplease?????" Tyson and Max gave their best puppy-dog looks. 

            'Don't look into the eyes. Don't look into the eyes. Don't look into the eyes. Don't look…' Kai looked. 'Damn.' He could never say no to Tyson. "Fine…" He growled.

            Ray beside him winced but said nothing. How could he? It was his idea in the first place. He and the others had been so into planning that he had even forgotten he had motion-sickness and could not take rides and such.

            He winced again when the giant man came to direct them to their seats.

~

            "You should have told me you had motion-sickness." Max said soothingly as he rubbed Ray's back. Ray was draped on the garbage can, his head inside, puking out just about everything he had eaten earlier.

            Tyson, Kenny and Kai watched from aside.

            "You're not gonna get sick too are you?" Tyson asked, peering up at Kai. The team leader did seem a bit green on his cheeks.

            Kai scowled but when he spoke the coldness there wasn't as cool as before. "I'm fine."

Tyson glanced at him. "If you say so…"

Kenny looked around. "Let's go there instead!"

~

            Giggles and laughs rang through the maze of mirrors.

            "Look, look!" Max said, staring at his reflection. It was cut in half, the top back reflected his lower body and the bottom reflected the top part of his body.

            "That's just freaky…" Ray muttered, feeling a bit better. He wasn't as green, but he was still a bit pale. He was standing in front of a mirror that seemed cracked in millions of little pieces.

            "There's a million Rays!" Max said, peering into the mirror.

            "Now there's a scary thought." Tyson said from aside, looking at a mirror that made him tall and thin, not that he wasn't already.

            "HEY!"

            "Tyson's a twig!" Kenny giggled, staring at his own short and fat reflection from the mirror.

            "And Kenny's fat!" Tyson retorted back, not the least hurt.

            "Hey look! Kai's short!"

            'Oh… my… god…'

~

            'Why am I doing this again?!' Kai asked, holding 3 darts in his hands.

            "Win one for Tyson!'" Ray whispered before picking up his own darts to win a plushie for Max and Kenny.

            The guy behind the counter wasn't that much older then Kai and Ray. "Hey, is that cute kid one of your friends?" He said, pointing at Tyson. "Care to introduce us?"

            Ray's eyes widened as he saw the fire in Kai's eyes.

            "No." Kai scowled and in a flick all 3 darts were embedded in one balloon. The boy wordlessly handed him a blue teddy bear and Kai stalked off, Ray behind him with 2 plushies.

            "Here." Kai said, shoving the teddy bear in Tyson's arms. The team leader looked back and smirked at the boy behind the counter with a 'see-he's-mine'-look on his face.

            "Um… thanks…Kai…" Tyson said, startled.

            Ray grinned as he handed the plushies to Max and Kenny. He gave them a wink and mouthed 'tunnel'.

            The 2 nodded and they set off, dragging Tyson with them.

~

            "Where are we going?" Tyson asked looking around. Or trying to at least. Max had blindfolded him and he and Ray led him by the hands.

            "Oh… Somewhere…" Kenny said from behind.

            "Chief, tell me, please?" Tyson begged but everyone just stayed silent.

            Kai was trailing behind as usual. His left eyebrow was raised in question. Kenny saw that look and fell back. "Tell him, ok?" he said as they stopped in front of a tunnel. A white swan was floating on the waters, leading inside a red and pink tunnel.

            Kai blushed slightly at the prospect of confessing his love for Tyson in some pink and red tunnel, but he nodded.

            The lady at the front smiled as she watched Ray and Max sit Tyson down and Kai climb in. 'How cute!' She thought. The two boys were a perfect match for each other.

            "See you in a bit!" Ray called out and the ride started.

~

            "You can take that off now…" Kai said softly.

            Tyson was confused. Where was he? He reached behind and undid the knots of the blindfold. His eyes widened as he saw the red and pink hearts all over the tunnel then the naked cupids holding a red bow and arrow read to shoot at the two. 

            "Oh… um…" He said even more surprised as he noticed that there was only him and Kai in it. "Um… where's the others?" He said, trying to ease his nervousness.

            "… they're waiting outside." Kai said, watching Tyson. He bit his lip. Now was as good as he could get it. It was the best time to tell Tyson how he really felt about him. 

            "…Tyson…" He spoke softly.

            The smoky-eyed angel looked towards him. "Ya?"

            He resisted the urge to just take the intoxicating boy in his arms and kiss him because he knew that if he did, Tyson might get scared off.

            "Tyson, I-"

            All of a sudden the ride stopped and Tyson and Kai were jerked and jolted in their seats. The smaller boy was pushed forward until he fell unto Kai. The two blushed as their chests met together.

            Tyson's blue-grey eyes locked onto Kai's ruby eyes. 

            There was a moment of silence as they just stared at each other. Then, by pure instinct, their faces moved closer and closer and…

            "HEY PEOPLE! HOW YOU DOING???!"

TBC…

Eternal: sorry people. Wasn't planning on stopping there, but I decided that it would be a better spot... and plus, there was only a small notebook page left… I'm really sorry for all those people who had to wait sooo long for me to put it down… But the good thing is, I've decided on my ISU/ISP project..,. wire art!!! YAY!!! Well, gotta go! Review please!!!


	10. Chapter 8

**Title: Past is painful**

**Author: eternal radiance**

**Email: zeni24@hotmail.com**

**Rating: pg13 for non-graphic rape and violence**

**Pairings: K/Ty, implied R/M/K, D/D and D/D ^^**

**Summary: A plan to win turns into a plan to get rid of a certain someone… a certain blue-eyed, blue haired someone… **

~ change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking'

 (author note's)

flashback

//bit beast talking to master//

Past if Painful: Chapter 8 

By: eternal radiance

            "Damn him!" Ray cried out in front of a screen, eyes narrowed at the pictures that showed Kai and Tyson. " Damn him, damn him, damn him, damn him!"

            Max looked over and gave the Chinese beyblader a comforting hug. "There's nothing we can do about that now. It's not like we planned for the ride to break down, or for the guy to appear."

            Ray sighed heavily. That guy was seriously messing up a good plan. And he was interfering with the matchmakers getting Kai and Tyson together. It was enough that he had made Kai jealous so that he for a present for the blue-eyed angel, but to appear as **the** repair man of **that** ride, and **that** time and while both Kai **and **Tyson were on! **That** was too much.

            "Guess we should up with them at the exit." Kenny said, looking back into the screen.

            Kai and Tyson had been so close to kissing and then the moment was lost. "We'll have other chances I guess."

            Max nodded and then he gave a grin. "Plus, we should do something about that guy." He said, holding a long rope and some clown makeup that he 'borrowed' with a mischievous grin.

            Ray and Kenny's grin matched his.

            "Now there's an idea!"

~

            "And so I was there and I was able to-"

            Kai and Tyson were following the guy (who will at the moment remain nameless, mostly because zen is too lazy to think of a name… therefore he will remain 'the guy') trying to get out of the tunnel.

            Kai growled inside again. When was that stupid idiotic guy going to stop talking? He was so freaking annoying and the crimson-eyed leader could tell that even Tyson was a bit bored of it. Too bad he was too nice to say anything about it or to ask him to go away. And if Kai said anything, Tyson would chide him for being mean, just because he was like that.

            'Go away already!' Kai's inner voice yelled. 'Leave us alone! Go… shovel elephant dung or whatever, just leave!'

            Too bad nothing of the sort happened.

            Kai sighed, frustrated. But he wasn't unhappy for long… not that the other knew that at least. As he, the guy and Tyson continued to walk, a bright light was coming towards them.

            "Hey look! There are the others!" Tyson called out and ran towards the exit. Kai grinned inwardly, happy that Tyson had stepped away from the infuriating guy. He followed Tyson towards the exit of the tunnel, hoping to be able to get away from the guy as well.

            "Ray! Max! Chief!" Tyson yelped out, running to his friends.

            Kai looked at them, and for a moment there had been upset and angry looks on their faces and when Tyson ran to them, their faces lit up, stopping as smiles. 'What is going on?' Kai asked himself. 'Are they mad at me for not telling Tyson how I feel?' Then he noticed Kenny and Max looking towards the guy, with a smirk on their faces. A relieved look passed his eyes. Max and Kenny smirking was not a very... Good sign. There were possibly more evil then Tyson when it came to pranks.

            "Hey. I'll show you something cool!" The hyper blonde and the brunette said, and each took one of the guy's hands and dragged him off.

            "Well…" Ray said, trying to contain his smirk but failing. He turned away, spotting a sign that said: 'FOOD!' "Let's go get something to eat!" He dragged both Tyson and Kai to a large picnic table that came with a giant umbrella to shade from the sun. "Stay here. I'll go get us some food." He sauntered off, smiling as he left the two unrequited lovebirds together.

            Kai stared after Ray then looked towards Tyson, a tiny smile gracing his face. He briefly wondered how the other had known that he had not confessed his love, but forgot about it as soon as he looked over at Tyson, the blue-grey eyes looking up into the sky and the blue hair framing his cherub face.

            "Tyson…" Kai breathed out, slowly making his way to sit beside the blue-haired angel. Tyson brought his head down to look Kai in the face, a question clearly written in his eyes.

"Hm?"

            The cold prince brought one hand up to touch Tyson's cheek, marvelling in the softness that he felt under his fingers.

            Tyson stared at him, wondering why Kai was looking at him with such… love and warmth in his eyes. He knew that Kai liked him, but… he couldn't like him that much, could he?

            "Tyson… I – "

            A sunny smile caught his attention and he turned his head to look. The Majestics stood there to the side, sporting each an amused grin on their faces. They were all there, Robert beside Johnny, the slight closeness marking them as a couple, while Enrique had an arm over Oliver's shoulders. 

            Tyson jumped back in surprise, falling off the bench and landing on his butt. "Ouch…" He said, getting to his feet, feeling slightly grateful yet slightly annoyed by the distraction.

            Kai's gaze darkened as another attempt to tell Tyson how he felt, failed.

            The Majestics failed to see the darkened glares, other then Robert. The purple-haired smiled slightly. He had wondered how long it would take for the two to get together.

            "How are you guys doing?" Oliver asked smoothly, sitting beside Kai and Enrique who sat beside him. Johnny and Robert did the same, sitting beside Tyson.

            "We're okay. You?" Tyson asked, trying to ignore the fact that Kai was yet again staring at him. He soon had something to distract him from it, seeing as he Johnny and Robert got into a heated discussion about their bit beasts, beyblades and their strengths and weaknesses.

            On the other side, Oliver and Enrique were trying to bring out some emotion in Kai. They had all known that the Bladebreaker leader had a crush on Tyson. It was obvious how Tyson always spent so much time trying to do everything to get Kai to be nicer, or to be powerful. And Kai always did his best to please Tyson, even if it didn't seem like much.

            A few minutes later, Ray, Max and Kenny returned and rejoined the group, sitting down to eat together.

            "So…" Kenny asked, munching on a hot dog. "What brought you guys here?"

            The Majestics shrugged theirs shoulders. "We felt like we needed a break." 

            "Ya!" Enrique butted in. "And plus, we wanted to check on your blades to see how much you guys have improved."

            "Is that a challenge?" Ray asked, grinned and showing his slight fangs.

            "You betcha it is!"

~

            The rest of the day was spent with the Majestics and the Bladebreakers showing off their newest moves against each other. Somehow they had managed to find a ring where they could battle and a huge crowd started to gather, watching and taking note of the two teams' moves. They were all amazed at how the bladers were so focussed and intent on winning. The matches weren't about winning, they were about seeing how much the opposing team had improved on their 'break'/'time away from tournament'. 

            What they didn't know was that during their match, one boy was running around frantically trying to look for the bathroom to wash off the red and white face paint on his face and all over his body. Everyone who did see, pointed and laughed and the two mischievous bladders grinned evilly before continuing their match.

            When they had all finished, they sat down under a bright starry sky, waiting for the fireworks to start. 

            They sat in pairs, almost. Ray with Kenny and Max, Robert with Johnny, Enrique with Oliver, yet Kai and Tyson didn't sit together. At least not close together. But Kai did make sure that the blue-haired angel was in arm's grasp if anything did happen or someone came to bug him.

            Tyson's mind was running around in circles, trying to find out what Kai kept trying to tell him, but was not succeeding. He wasn't dumb. He knew that the older boy had something to tell him, but everytime he tried, someone would interrupt them.

            But still the blue-haired dragon could see the warmth in the crimson pools and he was deep in thought. Maybe he hadn't given Kai enough of a chance. Maybe Kai really did love him that much.

            He was brought out of his musings as he looked around from the top of the hill where he and the others sat. Other couples were paired up, with arms around their partners, some in a tight embrace and even some looked tightly by their lips.

            Then Tyson looked at his own friends. Max, Kenny and Ray were sitting to his left; Ray's arms around both Kenny and Max. The Majestics sat to Kai's right; Enrique and Oliver lip-locked and Johnny's head on Robert's lap while the purple-haired boy's hands played with the brownish-red locks.

            Kai was but a foot or two away from him, looking at the sky. Tyson's breath caught in his throat; Kai was… beautiful. There was no other word to describe it. With the red-silk shirt bringing out his eyes, the older boy was breathtaking. 

            Why wasn't he giving Kai a chance? It was clear that the Bladebreaker leader did care for him. Especially by the way Tyson had been cared for as a chibi. Kai was almost overprotective of him. Was it really different now?

            A sudden yawn caught him offguard. Was he tired already?

//Must be all that thinking.// Dragoon teased lightly.

            The blue-haired angel scowled good humorly. 'Oh be quiet you.'

            Soon his neck got heavy and to lighten it a bit, he placed his head on Kai's shoulder, decided finally to give the crimson-eyed boy a chance.

            //Finally.// he heard Dranzer speak to him.

            //By time you realized.// Dragoon said from his bit.

            'Please don't hurt me.' Tyson pleaded tiredly in his head.

            //He won't.// was all he heard before he fell into a comforting sleep.

~

            Kai could hear the others, giggling, whispering, whatever they were doing. He didn't want to know. They all had It so easy. But Kai didn't care. Tyson was worth it. As long as he knew.

            Kai stared up into the darkening sky. Fall was coming soon. He could spot the leaves ready to fall, could see the clouds gathering in. He could feel the cool breeze ruffling through his hair-like he wanted to do the same with Tyson's.

            //Just turn around and tell him that.// Dranzer brought him out of his musings.

            Kai thought for a moment. There was no one to interrupt them, no one but the other bladders to judge them. But they were all busy at the moment.

            The crimson-eyed boy took several deep breaths, ready to speak his thoughts to his beloved…

            When Tyson's head met his shoulder.

            He almost jumped in surprise, but managed to stop last minute, not wanting Tyson to be scared of him or move away. He slowly turned his head to look at the other boy.

            Tyson's eyes were closed; the long lashes falling delicately on the pale cheeks, his hair wrapped around his face, and piled up against Kai's shoulder, his cute mouth just slightly open.

            'He's too cute to be true.' Kai smiled slightly at the sight. His left arm slowly came up to land around Tyson's waist, grinning happily as the younger boy didn't flinch or move away, but moved closer.

            Kai drew the boy closer to him, noting at Tyson really was asleep. He cradled the boy in his lap, the blue locks covering his chest.

            The Bladerbreaker leader gently placed a kiss on Tyson's head. "Sweet dreams, my Ty."

TBC…

**Yamizen: Sorry for getting this chapter out so late. I was really bust during school time and now I'm into my summer break so, you can expect more stories. I hope….**

**Hikarizen: What she means is that she was too lazy to write before.**

**Yamizen: Oh shut up you. I really was busy.**

**Hikarizen: Whatever.**

**Yamizen: Well, here goes this chapter. I hope you liked it. Shoulder I write a lemon for the next one? Let me know, k?**

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 9

AN: sorry people. I didn't want to take this chapter out, but some guy decided to report (or was going to) and I didn't like that. Sooo…. I moved it somewhere else. I don't have time to change it and truthfully, I don't want to. I think its fine the way it is. So to view, just click on the link below. It'll bring you to my newly made account on mediaminer… since THEY are not as picky and… b****y about this stuff. 

I'm currently working on the **long **chapter of Balanced Elements. (I still think it sounds like chemistry…) Look for it k?

Oh, and I've noticed there are a lot more TyKa fics now, so happi!!!! I'm looking for a Cain/Tyson… hm…. Wonder if there are any on MM? Well, thanks for being patient!

http : // www. mediaminer. org / fanfic / view_ch.php / 43878 / 124545 /

PS: Copy and paste onto address bar and don't forget to take out the spaces. If it doesn't work, let me know.


End file.
